Mobile generators may utilize liquid fuel, such as diesel fuel, to provide an electrical output. Mobile power generators have a number of uses. For example, they may be utilized to power equipment in an area that has not been coupled to the regular power grid. They may also be utilized in disaster situations, or the like, where the power supply has been interrupted.
A need always exists to improve the efficiency of mobile generators. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other, related, advantages.